


Rock a Bye

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Panic, Shooting Star, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blaine isn’t ready to have a baby. Especially not when there is a shooter running around their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock a Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt and Blaine never broke up. Blaine got pregnant a few weeks before Kurt left for NY. Everybody is supportive. It’s near Blaines due date and Kurt is with Blaine at McKinley. Blaines waters break while they’re trapped inthe choir room.

No way.

No. Way.

No way was that tiny, grainy thing on the black and white picture a person. It looked like a peanut. Like a little bug. Like…not a baby.

The picture was blurry through the tears in his eyes and Blaine had been staring at it for so long that it was going in and out of focus. What had been just a bout of a stomach bug had led to something much more serious in a few months. His mother had driven him home silently as he stared out of the window, clutching the picture tightly.

“I’m not angry,” She had whispered. “I’m not.”

Blaine hadn’t responded. He didn’t want her to know he was crying.

But now, after a long talk with his parents who were both very supportive, he was waiting for the agreed Skype call with Kurt in just a few minutes. Kurt, his boyfriend who was off chasing his dream in New York was going to get the news that he was going to be a father.

At the thought of saying anything, Blaine’s eyes filled with tears and he brushed them away angrily. No sense in getting upset yet.

A soft ringing sound made him jump and he looked down to see Kurt’s name flashing on his computer screen. With a deep breath, he pressed accept.

“Hey!” Kurt smiled warmly. “What’s up?”

“Um,” Just hearing his voice brought a whole other wave of emotion and before he knew it, he was crying.

“Blaine?” Kurt moved forward, looking concerned. “What happened? Are you hurt? Tell me what happened.”

“I’m not hurt,” Blaine sobbed, muffled by his hands.

“Than what is the matter?”

He took in a deep, shaky breath and stared up at the ceiling before lifting the picture up to the camera.

“What’s that?” Worry flooded Kurt’s voice. “Are you…sick?”

“It’s an ultrasound.”

“Wait,” Kurt said slowly, blue eyes widening.

“You know about those men with the rare genetic condition? Kallow’s Syndrome?” Blaine whispered. “I guess I have it.”

“Wait, wait, wait.”

“I guess it allows for fertilization to occur and will over time help the male grow a womb and birth canal,” He said, repeating the pamphlet he had read half a million times in the doctor’s office.

“Oh.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh.”

Blaine let the ultrasound flutter to his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, staring down at them intently. Every second that passed where Kurt was silent caused his chest to get tighter and his breathing to get a little more strangled.

“Okay,” Kurt said, voice a little higher than usual. “Okay. I’ll get a flight and…”

“I’m so sorry!” Blaine sobbed, burying his face in his knees. “I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know,” Kurt tried to sooth. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Kurt, I’m pregnant.”

“I know!”

“And…and my doctor said that male pregnancies are dangerous,” Blaine wiped his eyes. “That like…forty percent of the babies don’t make it.”

Kurt sucked in a quick breath.

“I’m buying a plane ticket.”

“Don’t,” Blaine shook his head. “I mean…what can you do here? You need to focus on work and getting into NYADA.”

“Like I can concentrate now! I can postpone NYADA.”

“No!” Blaine shook his head wildly. “That’s your dream! I mean…I don’t want you to drop everything for this. We don’t even know what we want to do. We are…ignoring an option.”

“Do you want to get rid of the baby?” Kurt asked softly, eyes guarded.

“I don’t know! I’m seventeen! There’s no way I can do my NYADA audition pregnant or keep up with the crazy schedule with a baby,” Blaine shook his head miserably. “Plus, I’m going to get fat and ugly and I’ve been throwing up all the time.”

“Blaine, you are beautiful,” Kurt said softly. “And you’re carrying our child. That’s just…wow.”

Blaine sighed heavily.

“It’s your decision though,” Kurt blurted out quickly. “I mean…it is your body.”

“There are major risks for me as well,” Blaine whispered. “This pregnancy is really high risk.”

“You choose.”

“I think I need some time,” Blaine whispered. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Kurt gently touched the screen. “I’ll support you whatever you decide.”

A week later the decision was still at the front of his mind as he walked to lunch. It was a miracle he was able to keep down any of his food anyway and Blaine was not going to ignore a chance to eat.

As he turned towards the cafeteria he smiled at Sam for just a moment before strong arms jerk him back hard. A few jocks had their hands twisted in his sweater and were pulling him towards a dumpster.

Panic overwhelmed him and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. If they threw him in too hard he could get hurt. The baby could get hurt.

“Stop!” He shouted, hearing it echoed from Sam and a few other Glee members. “Don’t! Don’t! I’m pregnant!”

The jocks froze, holding a terrified Blaine between them who had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

“What?”

“Don’t!” Tears started running down his cheeks. “Don’t throw me in. Don’t hurt my baby.”

The jock holding him let go so quickly Blaine fell to the ground. He heard them hurry away, whispering to each other, and glanced up. His friends were staring at him with wide eyes as he kept his arms wrapped around himself.

“Blaine…”

“Are you okay?” Sam knelt down next to him. “Do you need to go to the hospital or anything?”

“I need to call Kurt,” Blaine whispered, feeling himself shaking hard.

They helped him stand and led him into the choir room. He could hear them whispering around him but ignored them, desperate to talk to his boyfriend.

“Mr. Schue,” Sam called out when they got into the room. “Blaine needs the office to talk to Kurt.”

The teacher took a quick look at Blaine before nodding. Blaine hurried into the office, hearing Sam explaining what had happened quietly.

“Kurt?” He gasped out as soon as his boyfriend answered. “I can’t get rid of the baby.”

“What happened?” Kurt sounded panicked.

“I can’t let anyone hurt our baby,” Blaine felt tears run down his cheeks as he pressed his hand to his stomach.

After that it became a little easier. The morning sickness tapered off and Kurt told his father and Carole over the phone. The next day they showed up at the Anderson house with a casserole and a pair of baby shoes, which made Blaine instantly burst into tears.

His father had been extremely uncomfortable with it all, refusing to even look at his son for the longest time. When Blaine hit his third month, his father walked into the room and placed a little shirt that read “Grandpa Loves Me” on his bed before walking out.

Kurt was able to get a full two weeks off of work for Thanksgiving and Blaine waited for him at the airport, bouncing from foot to foot. The white shirt he wore under his jacket was slightly stretched over the small bump and he smiled when the doors opened.

He grinned as Kurt’s entire face lit up and the two hurried to hug each other tightly. Kurt rested one hand at the back of his head and just held him. Blaine relaxed instantly into his arms, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

“Sorry!” He pulled back, wiping his eyes. “These stupid emotions. I’ve been crying constantly.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss before they grabbed his suitcase and walked towards Blaine’s car. As soon as they were away from disapproving eyes they kissed again, smiling against each other’s lips.

“God,” Kurt’s hands found the small baby bump and he pulled back.

“Right! I’ve already gotten fat,” Blaine pouted. “My jeans are straining like crazy.”

“You look amazing,” Kurt grinned, kissing him again with a hand pressed against his stomach.

Two weeks just flew by (and most of it was spent in bed to be honest) before Kurt had to go back to work.

Since Blaine had all but shouted out that he was pregnant, the word had spread like wildfire. Cruel whispers followed him through the halls as he grew even larger but he kept his head held high.

“Oof!” He gasped as he fell back in his chair, frustrated that he couldn’t stand up as easily as he used to.

“You okay?” Sam leapt in front of him. “Is the baby coming? Do I need to call 911?”

“I am six months pregnant,” Blaine murmured. “I’m fine Sam, I just had some trouble standing up is all.”

Sam had taken it upon himself to be Blaine’s personal attendant. Blaine was about ninety percent sure he had 911 on speed dial and was constantly asking if he could call. If Blaine coughed, if he went to the bathroom more than three times in a class period (which was happening more frequently), if Blaine moaned about his aching back.

“I just…worry…with all the things I’ve read…”

“Are you researching my pregnancy?” Blaine grinned bumping shoulders. “Aw, that’s so cute.”

“I’m trying to be a good friend!”

“You are,” Blaine jumped a little, reaching over to grab his friend’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “Feel that?”

“It’s like an alien!” Sam grinned, feeling the small kicks. “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?”

“We want to be surprised,” Blaine shrugged as they walked to class. The only positive of being pregnant was the way people scurried to make a huge path for him.

“You’re going to be an awesome dad you know?” Sam grinned, looping an arm around his neck. “You and Kurt both. That kid is going to be so loved.”

Blaine smiled, resting his hand on his stomach.

When he was eight months along, Kurt was able to come again. Kurt had managed to enough time off that he could stay with his boyfriend until he gave birth.

Blaine was beyond nervous seeing him again. Already being of short stature, Blaine felt like a whale now. Kurt had tried to assure him that he looked good but seeing him in real life was very different from seeing him through a grainy Skype connection.

“You look so beautiful,” Kurt grinned at him as soon as he saw him. “God Blaine, seriously beautiful.”

Blaine felt himself blush and rested a hand over his stomach self-consciously.

“Kurt…”

“You are stunning,” Kurt took his face in both hands and kissed him deeply before whispering. “I’ll prove just how beautiful you are later tonight.”

A few days later, Blaine was curled up against his boyfriend’s side as they waited for Mr. Schuester to walk in and start Glee. He smiled faintly when Kurt started gently rubbing circles on his stomach.

“Okay guys, let’s…” The teacher started but was cut off by a sudden noise. A second noise, a gun shot Blaine’s brain helpfully cut in, sounded and suddenly the room exploded into motion.

Kurt grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him under the piano, hovering over him protectively. There was only a few seconds of frantic shushing before everyone went completely silent.

Heart pounding painfully loud in his ears, Blaine held his breath. They could hear footsteps running in the hallways and several people whimpered when the door handle rattled loudly.

Someone was out there with a gun.

Someone was trying to get in.

Someone was…ow.

Ow!

Blaine gasped sharply, hand flying to his stomach and everyone shushed him. He took in a shaky breath and bit his lip, confused as the pain passed. Just a few tense moments later another rush of pain overwhelmed him and he groaned.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered, eyes wide.

He just squeezed his boyfriend’s hands tighter, closing his eyes as the pain passed. With a sudden feeling of liquid rushing out of him, Blaine’s eyes flew open and he gasped again.

Shit.

Shit!

He knew what had happened before he even looked down at his soaked pants or the floor. His water had broken.

“Fuck,” He whispered, the word stretching into a moan. “Kurt…I think I’m in labor.”

The words seemed to ring through the quiet room as everyone’s eyes grew even wider.

“No, no, no,” Kurt shook his head, looking panicked. “It’s too early. Not now.”

“I’m sorry,” He whimpered through the pain, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Blaine, bro,” Sam quickly crawled across the floor. “I know you’re in pain and whatever, but you have to be quiet.”

“I have a baby trying to crawl it’s way out of my body,” Blaine grit his teeth. “I’m trying.”

They remained silent through one more contraction and it was obvious that everyone was terrified. They could still hear footsteps outside and every time, Kurt covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand.

The contractions began to hit faster and harder, making Blaine finally cry out loudly in pain.

“Please stop!” Kitty whimpered, terrified.

“It hurts,” Blaine threw his head back and panted through the contraction. “I think I need to push.”

“Blaine, can you wait?” Kurt was pale, hand squeezing his boyfriend’s tightly.

“No,” Blaine shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay baby,” Kurt kissed his forehead. “It’s not your fault.”

“Just wait!” Kitty sounded a little hysterical.

“If he is forced to wait he or the baby could die,” Kurt hissed.

“And if he’s too loud we all will!”

Blaine let out a hoarse cry as a much stronger contraction ripped through him and he sobbed harshly into Kurt’s shirt.

“I’m so sorry,” He whimpered. “I can’t wait.”

Gritting his teeth, he pulled his pants down and trembled as he moved to lay his upper back against Kurt’s thighs.

With a sharp gasp, he arched his back and tried to push. Kurt quickly moved his hand in front of his mouth so Blaine could bite down and avoid making as much noise.

Kurt glanced up to see the same horrified expression on everyone’s face and relaxed slightly as both Sam and Coach Beiste moved over to help.

“I’ve birthed almost every kind of animal on a farm,” Beiste shrugged, rubbing his back. “I got you kiddo.”

Blaine writhed on the floor, biting hard into Kurt’s hand every time he pushed. Sam had moved to hold his hand, pale and refusing to look any lower than his chest.

“Almost there Blaine,” Beiste whispered. “I can see the head. Just a little bit more.”

With a deep breath, he pushed hard and instantly went limp when he felt the baby finally come out. The relief was short lived when the baby let out a wail and he jerked up to grab it before the crying alerted anyone to their presence.

Blaine was able to catch sight of curly hair for a moment before he held the baby to his chest, trying to muffle the cries.

A knock on the door made him let out a sob and clutch the baby tighter.

“SWAT,” A voice came from the other side. “This is the SWAT team, the school is clear. It’s okay now.”

Blaine let himself slump back onto his boyfriend’s knees. SWAT members rushed into the room and he could faintly hear Kurt begging for an ambulance as he stared down at his baby.

It was a girl. A perfect little girl with curly dark hair and a perfect little red face. She was screaming loudly, kicking her feet out.

He didn’t look away as the paramedics loaded him onto a gurney to take them to the hospital. He didn’t look away when Kurt climbed into the ambulance or when they started towards the hospital.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kurt said, voice hitching with sobs.

“She’s so perfect.”

“You both are,” Kurt reached forward and gently brushed his fingers along their daughter’s cheek.


End file.
